As illustrated in Non-Patent Literature 1, a wireless LAN transceiver system which is a voice communication system utilizing the wireless LAN has been put into practice. In this system, a plurality of the terminal devices and a server are connected via a wireless LAN (local area network), a relaying function of the server enables voice communication between terminal devices. The terminal device has a shape resembling a handy transceiver and realizes a communication form such as full-duplex communication or group communication by making use of characteristics of the wireless LAN with an impression from use not different from conventional wireless communication.